1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing optical modules.
2. Related Art
When optical elements such as light emitting elements and photodetecting elements are damaged by external environmental factors such as dust and moisture, their performance may be deteriorated. In order to prevent the deterioration of performance, methods to seal an optical element inside a package have been developed. For example, Japanese translation of international patent application JP-T-2002-534813 describes a sealing method in which an adhesive layer and a metal layer are formed in a manner to cover optical devices on a substrate.
When an optical element is optically coupled to other devices such as an optical fiber, the position of the optical element in its optical axis direction must be precisely adjusted in order to obtain good coupling coefficient. However, it is difficult to precisely adjust the position of the optical element because of various reasons, for example, because the structure of the package that stores the optical element may not be precisely formed.